Puzzle Ring
by Nachan0928
Summary: Without knowing Tero's true motive, Shun puts all of himself into their relationship. Jui knows about the truth, he tries to make Shun realize that Tero doesn't truly love him.


**Title : **Puzzle Ring (1/2)

**Author : **Kawaii Nachan

**Rating : **NC-17

**Genre : **High-School Romance, Angst, SMUT

**Warnings : **Male x Male relationship, rape, abuse, threesome, super bad English.

**Pairing(s) : **Jui x Shun, Tero x Shun, Tero x Shun x ?

**Band(s) :** Vidoll, ?

**Disclaimer : **Oh well, -I've locked them in the cage-unfortunately I don't own those beautiful boys, just the story... (TT w TT) *sob... sob...*

**Summary : **Tero decides to try having boy as his lover, and that is Shun. Unfortunately, Jui loves Shun but it is too late because Shun already falls for Tero. Without knowing Tero's true motive, Shun puts all of himself into their relationship. Jui knows about it, he tries to make Shun realize that Tero doesn't truly love him.

***~*Puzzle Ring*~***

"Whoa~ guys, look at that!" Tero said as he saw a boy not far away from him, coming out of the locker room. Tero and his two friends were sitting under the _Sakura_ tree on their school backyard. "He's Shun, if I'm not mistaken. And he's in the same class with us, right?" Tero asked to his friends who sat next to him. "I think so." said one of them. "If I have to choose, I would rather sleep with him than with a girl…" Tero added, he pointed at Shun. His two friends seemed to get surprised. They were Giru and Jui. "_Hee?_ You're straight, aren't you Tero?" Giru asked curiously.

"Of course, I'm straight! But, look at him, that Shun guy, he's as pretty as a girl! Even I'm not sure whether he's a real boy..." Tero replied he was still looking at Shun. "Yeah, he's very cute, indeed. He's about the same height as a girl…" Giru said as he nodded in agreement. "I wonder what it feels like to sleep with him." Tero rubbed his chin. "You want to try it?" Giru asked. Tero just nodded. "What about if he's straight? I mean, you're not gay either, so there's still any possibility he'll reject you." Giru explained. "Listen, we won't know the answer until we try it!" Tero answered in a big certain.

"Okay, okay. It's up to you. Do whatever you like, Tero…" Giru sighed. Tero made a wide grin. "By the way, Jui, you're becoming so quiet. What's wrong?" Giru questioned as he patted the taller man's shoulder. Jui, the tallest boy among them who sat on the other side, only shook his head as his response.

"Nothing…" he muttered, barely above a whisper.

Giru raised an eyebrow, feeling unsure, "_Hontou?_" he said. "I'm fine, Giru. _Gomen_, I think I'm going back to class now. See you all!" Jui answered, he then rose from the ground and walked approaching the back door of the school. Tero and Giru just stared at his back silently as Jui slowly disappeared from their visions. "Didn't he say before that he wanted to skip the class?" Giru elbowed Tero, "Yes. What's the matter with him? It's not like his usual…" Tero said as he nodded. Giru just shrugged. They then continued to chat about Shun. Well, actually Tero _forced_ Giru to give him an idea to get Shun. And, the poor Giru couldn't do anything but give him the answer.

"_Arigatou_, Giru. I'll do my best to get him!" Tero cheered out as he showed Giru two thumbs up.

Giru smirked at him, "_Baka…_"

_~After school~_

All students rushed out of their classes for the bell had rung four times few minutes ago. Shun was left behind by Rame, his friend. Rame said he wanted to bring some clothes for his hospitalized mother. Therefore, he had to go home quickly and unfortunately, Shun was very slow at packing his stuff. There, he was the only one in the classroom. At that time, Tero turned up in front of him. "Shun…" he called softly. Shun turned his head to Tero and answered him, "Me?" Tero nodded, "Who else? Since it's only you and me in this class now." he said. "_Sou ka…_" Shun responded. "_Eto,_ there's something I want to tell you." Tero felt his heart beating faster. "What's that?" Shun replied. Tero couldn't let his voice out, so hard to speak. He gulped.

"I like you."

He finally confessed to Shun. For first few seconds, Shun didn't reply at Tero's word. It seemed he got shocked hearing that. "Wh-what did you say…?" he asked nervously, abruptly. "Well, I'll say it once again. Make sure you hear that clearly." Tero stated. "I like you, Shun." That sentence was like a thunder, shocking Shun right into his heart. He didn't believe it. He had been hiding his feeling from Tero in case Tero would feel disgust of him, knowing him was indeed gay. The fact, Tero also felt the same way, at least which was what Shun thought. That was why he just silent, he was too happy.

"Are you for real, Tero-kun?" Shun spoke slowly, didn't dare to hear the other boy's answer. "Of course," Tero answered. "I've always liked you." he added. "I like you, too." Shun's face was very red. Tero gasped; "R-really?" he gave Shun those questioning looks. "Yes. Since the beginning of our 10th grade, until now…" Shun told him, face still flushed red. "Wow, then it's been one and half year… That's just - unbelievable." Tero's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me about your feeling?" he asked. "That's because… I was afraid that you would reject me." Shun said, a little bit trembling. "So, what's your answer?" Tero asked again. "Eh?" Shun frowned his eyebrows. "Yeah, I mean, do you want to go out with me?" Tero explained, politely offering Shun his right hand as if was asking a princess. Being happy, Shun accepted Tero's love, touching his hand and saying...

"Why would I reject you?" he smiled so nicely even Tero wanted to kiss him.

"_Eto_, may I call you 'Shucchan'? I think it sounds cute... Hahaha." Tero giggled. "It's okay..." Shun answered as he began putting his stuff into his school bag. _"Yatta~! _Now, let's go home!" Tero asked cheerfully. "_Chotto matte yo..._ I'll finish this in a minute." Shun stated in a little begging sound. "All right, if it's for you, I'll wait no matter how long it takes..." Tero said, sounded flirting. It made a blush appear on his new lover's pretty face.

_Good! My plan works on him. He already becomes my lover!_ Tero thought as he saw Shun shoving his stuff into his bag.

They started going out. Tero always waited for Shun in the locker room. They didn't want to be so obvious for other people around them to notice their forbidden relationship. Therefore, they did it secretly. Sometime, Tero held Shun's hand when they were walking next to each other; of course, they made it not in the crowded place. Shun felt very happy. Tero usually walked him home after they went to the café or game centre. They spent their limited times after school by having fun. In the night before sleeping, they always sent some sweet messages to each other, Shun blushed pink every time he read Tero's message. Tero was such a sweet-mouthed person.

After three months they had been going out together, Tero thought it was the right time to bring Shun to a love hotel. Shun should be willing to do it with him since all they did was just kiss and stroke each other. He decided to ask him. "Honey, it has been two months and… I want you to be mine completely." Tero said as he caressed Shun's right hand tenderly. They were eating in the fast food restaurant. Shun's face flustered very red. "Today is Saturday, so you can go home late, right?" Tero added. Shun became more confused, now he didn't have any reason to refuse.

He bit his fingernail; he didn't know what he was supposed to say to Tero. "Don't you want to?" Tero asked again. Shun shook his head immediately, he saw Tero's face. A bit disappointed, it seemed. "That's not what I mean, Tero-kun…" Shun clarified his answer. "So, you want to do it with me?" Tero questioned. Shun nodded slowly, "Yes…" he replied shyly as he bit his lips. "But, I have to tell my _okaa-san_ that I'll be coming home late today." he added. "Sssh, it's not 'come home late' but 'I won't come home' because we're going to spend our night at the hotel…" Tero contradicted. "Just tell your _okaa-san_ that you'll be staying over your friend's house tonight, to do your homework since you don't understand… _Nee?_" he even gave Shun the reason.

"Alright…" Shun answered, a bit nervous.

_~At a Love Hotel~_

_'Zraaaasshhh'_ sound of shower filled the bathroom. Shun was taking a shower meanwhile Tero waited for him, sitting on the bed. After some moment that seemed like forever to Tero, Shun finally showed up. He wore a white bathrobe and his hair was still a bit wet. "It's your turn now." he said while his hands were trying to dry his hair using the medium-sized towel. Tero approached him, "Yes, just wait for me…" he answered, blinking his one eye at Shun naughtily. When he walked passing Shun, he suddenly stopped and turned his body to Shun, he then held him from behind. "Hmm, your smell is nice… Did you wash your body thoroughly?" he said as he kissed Shun's neck gently, yet, so sensual.

Shun blushed hardly hearing that, "Y-yes…" he stated shyly. Tero put both of his hands on Shun's slim waist, he pressed himself on Shun and it made Shun jolt and blush as he felt Tero's erection poking his butt through their clothes. "I think I won't be able to hold out any longer. Forget about the bathe, I want to _eat _you now…" Tero whispered lustfully on Shun's ear. "Eh?" Shun turned his head to Tero and Tero took it as a chance to kiss him. "Mmhh... mmh..." Shun also turned his body to Tero and circled his arms on Tero's neck, meaning to deepen their kiss. Tero embraced Shun's body tightly by his one hand when his other hand was searching its way to slide inside Shun's bathrobe. He found his target, Shun's nipple. He pinched it softly, making Shun break the kiss and let out his moans.

"Aaah… Tero-kunhh…" Shun wheezing sounded too tempting for Tero to resist.

He gripped both of Shun's hands, pulling it away from his neck and loosening his fastening. He then pulled that one-piece cloth down to the carpet. First task was done; Shun was fully naked. Now it was his turn, he then left all of his outfits in a hurry. Tero wasted no time; he led Shun to the bed and pushed him down frantically onto it. He pushed his body against Shun's and his hands grabbed tightly both of Shun's wrists and placed them on the each side of Shun's shoulders, while him nibbling and then biting on Shun's exposed neck. Shiver ran down Shun's spine as he felt Tero licking and sucking his white flesh, he bit his lips seductively and even rubbed himself against Tero. It was his first time someone ever made him show such an erotic motion.

Tero groaned and he then released Shun's hands; he reached the bedside table and then opened its drawer. He got a jar of lube, after that he back to his previous spot. Tero opened Shun's legs, wide enough for him to sit between it. He then uncapped the bottle quickly, Shun turned his head to his lover and saw him coating his three fingers with that lube, he gulped. Tero guided his fingers to Shun's virgin hole. "Prepare yourself, Shucchan…" he whispered demandingly as he slowly slid one finger inside. Shun gasped, eyes shutting abruptly. Tero gave him some times to adjust to the feeling before he inserted another one finger, and then the third finger. "Hmm, so where's Shucchan's sweet spot?" Tero grinned; he kept thrusting his three fingers inside Shun, making him stretch enough.

"Ahh… aahnn... Tero-kun…" Shun begged sweetly.

"You're so adorable, Shucchan! I can't take it anymore!" Tero said lustfully as he pulled his fingers out, replacing it with his big hard cock. "One thing for sure, I don't like to use condoms. So you have to bear with it." he whispered lustfully. "It's okay, go ahead… I'll give all of mine to you." Shun answered, face blushing slightly. "Well, I'll take it now." Tero said, chuckling. The head of his length brushed Shun's entrance. "Nnnhh, Tero-kun… Hurry up…" Shun pleaded sexily as he put his forefinger on his lips and bit it gently. Tero moved his hips slowly to slide his throbbing member in to him.

Shun screamed out a loud when Tero was suddenly pushing his erection all the way in at once. He felt Tero's cock hardening and getting bigger, invading his insides. "Aaahh… _itai~ itai~_ nnh…" he let out his painful moans and clenched to death at the white bed-sheet as Tero moved his hips forward, trying to reach his inner most spot. Tero saw Shun swallowing his whole manhood, he could feel its tightness around his member, he moved faster. Soon, the boy beneath him whined sexily, he could tell that Shun was feeling it much, no pain. Shun's slender body followed his steady, yet, harsh rhythm, making the bed creak. His cock hit Shun's prostate gland so perfectly and he enjoyed it very much.

"Aahh… Tero! Tero! Ahh…" his lover moaned in that sinful pleasure.

_He's just too cute! Makes me don't want to stop fucking him!_ Tero thought, a grin played on his sweating handsome face

He felt so close to his release. "Aaghh Shucchan… I'm cumming!" he shouted as he came hard by then. Shun screamed out loudly when he felt Tero's hot sperm exploding inside him. Tero shuddered from the feeling of his orgasm, he was panting heavily. He then saw Shun starting to stroke his full-erect member fast and not long after, he came as well. "Aahh… Haahh.. Tero!" Shun spilled his seed all over his body and a bit to Tero's.

Seeing Shun's body covered by his own cum, it made Tero's now-limped member slowly stiffen again. He began to move his hips, pounding into Shun. "Nghh… ahh…! N-no more… Tero-aaahh!" Shun grouched as he pushed Tero's waist, trying to stop his movements. However, Tero didn't want to stop, he kept thrusting, making Shun moan uncontrollable. Tero poured his hot white fluid repeatedly inside his lover. Over and over again, making Shun lose his strength, and it leaked out much of Shun's abused hole. Tero felt so weak, and so did Shun. They spent the night at the hotel peacefully.

_~Three days after, in the break time~_

"Well, well, how are you feeling today, Mr. Flirty?" Giru asked as he patted Tero's shoulder, he just came out of the toilet together with Jui beside him. "I feel very well!" Tero responded, showing his naughty smile. "Hmm, is that so? You have been feeling this way since two days ago. I wonder what had happened with you and Shun…" Giru elbowed him, he grinned. "Aw, you can guess it. Last Saturday, that day was our first time, you know… have sex." Tero rolled his eyes.

"So, how did he taste? Great?" Giru curiously asked his friend. "Uh-huh, he was tighter than a girl. Made me cum nonstop! Really great!" Tero sighed; there was a wide grin on his lips. "And you know, he was so cute during that time!" he added. "Well, congrats! You sure made a fast move, Tero-kun!" Giru said in disbelief, but it was more to his compliment. "Yeah, thanks!" Tero replied as them three started to walk in the long corridor.

"And, have you changed your mind, yet? You want to be more serious with him now?" Giru asked again. "Like hell I'd do that! I never am serious with him in the first place!" Tero answered, he then laughed evilly. "Wow, you're so cruel…" Giru shook his head. Jui looked very unpleasant to hear that, but he kept silent. Unbeknown by Tero and Giru, he tightened his fist. Deep in his heart, he wanted to punch Tero's face so badly. "_Eto_, I'll go first. I want to take something in the class." Jui made an excuse, Tero and Giru only nodded. After Jui disappeared from their sights, Tero leaned his head over Giru's and said something to him.

"I feel like he has been acting so different from he usually is, lately. Don't you realize it, Giru-kun?". "Um, I think so. What exactly had happened to him? So weird…" Giru seemed agreed with Tero. "Okay, just forget about it if he doesn't want to share it with us. Want to skip the classes?" Tero asked. "_Gomen_, but I can't today. I have to attend this afternoon class, because I got a bad score on last week's exam. My mom sure will kill me if I don't increase my score this time!" Giru explained.

Tero was just bursting out of laugh hearing that. Giru smacked his head playfully, "Well, see you…" he said as he left for class. Meanwhile, Jui was searching for Shun in the entire school. He finally found him near the stairs and he was alone, no one else around him. He rushed to him.

"Shun."

He called for him. Shun turned his head to Jui and greeted him. "Hi Jui-kun." he smiled. "Listen, I want to tell you something." Jui made a very serious face. "Oh, what's that? You look so serious…" Shun seemed interested. Jui gulped, he didn't know whether he could say this, but it was a must. "Please, leave Tero-kun." he decided to say it to Shun. For few seconds, Shun didn't give his respond to what Jui had told him. "Could you repeat that?" he said. From Shun's answer, Jui could tell that he didn't believe at his words before. "I said, please leave Tero-kun…" he repeated his statement. This time, he was sure that Shun heard it clearly.

"Why are you telling this to me? Why are you asking me to leave him?" Shun responded, he had those disbelief looks in his eyes; he stared right into Jui's. "…Because I know that he just wants your body. He doesn't want to be serious with you! You're only a sex-toy to him!" Jui tried to make Shun believe, he made the most possible answer he could give, and that was the truth indeed. Shun shook his head, he didn't want to believe in Jui. He stepped away from him and got ready to run. "Shun... listen to me!" Jui shouted as he grabbed Shun's hand and pulled it, preventing him from running away. "No! You're lying! Tero-kun isn't like that! He truly loves me!" Shun tried to free his hand.

"I'm telling you the truth! Believe me!" Jui tightened his grip. "How dare you! You shouldn't say that about your friend! I doubt that you're really his friend…" Shun gave Jui a death glare. "Now let me go!" he yelled, he started struggling. Jui had run out of his patience, he pushed Shun's body against the wall and pinned his hands above his head. "What the hell are you doing! Let me go!" Shun yelled louder.

"No! I'm not going to let go of you! Not until you believe me…" Jui stared deeply into Shun's eyes. "You bastard!" Shun cursed, he felt very annoyed. "Please… believe me…" Jui begged. Shun didn't respond at him, he turned his head to another side so he couldn't see Jui's face. "…_Naze desu?_ Why are you so concerned about me?" he murmured. Jui gasped, he didn't know what to answer, and he didn't even think before that Shun would have asked him that question. He just gulped hardly.

"…."

"See? You can't answer! It proves to me that you're lying!" Shun struggled again, he even kicked Jui's stomach with his right knee. "Uugh…" Jui grunted, he then released Shun's hands immediately and caressed his aching stomach. "Nice kick. You've acted so manly, despite how you would act under Tero's embrace, moaning in painful pleasure he gives you!" Jui said in a mocking tone. Shun's eyes opened widely, he quieted for a moment. He then gave Jui his deadly glare, but much to his surprise Jui bent his head to him and whispered something he could hardly believe…

'_You want to know the reason? It's all because I love you. I don't want you to get hurt in the end… I want to stop it, before everything is too late'_

After saying that, Jui walked passing the frozen Shun, but Shun could tell that the taller man had a very sad expression written on his face. Shun spontaneously covered his mouth with his trembling hand, he was very confused. He kept thinking about Jui's words, whether that was right. What would he do if Jui were right? Must he leaves Tero? Suddenly, he realized someone's figure standing behind him. That was Tero.

Shun quickly turned back, "Te-Tero-kun… what's the matter?" he felt a bit scared in case Tero might have heard everything Jui had said to him. "Shucchan, what's with you? Your hands are trembling. Are you sick?" Tero asked. He seemed worried. "_Iie. Daijoubu da yo. Shinpai shinaide _Tero-kun." Shun answered, smiling. "_Sou da na…_ well, how about skipping classes together? Now…" Tero offered. Shun quieted for a moment to think. He finally agreed with Tero. "Okay. I'll accompany you." he said.

"_Ikimashou~_"

They went to their school rooftop; of course, there was no one else. Tero walked to the spot that was behind the wall, so the sun's burning rays didn't strike down on them directly. He then leaned his back on the wall. "Do you want to keep standing there?" he asked. Shun shook his head, he then moved closer to Tero. "Here, kneel down." Tero pointed at the spot in front of him. Shun stared at him, he walked to the front of Tero and slowly kneeled at that spot. "You know what to do right?" Tero questioned. Shun only nodded. "Relax; I won't go all the way today…" Tero added as he lifted Shun's chin, he unzipped his trouser. Shun gulped hardly.

"Just do it properly." Tero commanded, releasing his half-erect member and Shun grabbed that organ and began kissing and licking its head. Shun twirled his tongue across the head before putting it into his mouth, completely taking it in, though not all for his hand slightly grabbed the remaining portion of his lover's member. It slowly hardened in his mouth. Tero groaned in pleasure, his breath became faster. Shun then sucked Tero's throbbing cock off as hard as he could.

"Ohh, yesss, that feels good… you're so skilled at this, Shucchan!" Tero hissed, he was oh so drowned into pleasure. He grabbed a fistful of Shun's hair and pushed him to suck deeper, until the tip of his cock bumped the back of Shun's throat, causing him to mewl. It gave some other sensations to Tero. "I'm going to cum… You have to swallow it all; if you don't want it makes your uniform dirty…" Tero tightened his grip at Shun's hair, giving him a sign that he was on the edge. "Aaaghh…! Shun!" he finally shot his entire load inside of Shun's mouth.

Shun closed his eyes as he felt Tero's seed moving down his throat. It was hot. He tried to swallow it all, even though he really wanted to slip it out of his mouth. Tero finished his orgasm, but his breath was still fast. His sweating face looked relieved, he pulled out. Shun opened his mouth to let it out, he then wiped off the rest cum on his lips with the back of his hand. "That was great… I like it." Tero said. "Anything for you…" Shun looked at him and smiled.

After that, they had sex often and mostly at school. Actually, Shun could be so horny when it came to this thing, even unexpectedly hornier than Tero. Moreover, it made Tero a bit surprised at the first time he found out about it, but he liked it oh so much. He was very grateful that Shun willingly did what he had said. He thought that Shun was so obedient. They relationship went very well for about six months.

**~End of chapter 1~**

**Note :** Comment will be much appreciated. Sankyuu~


End file.
